Jet (Edolas)
Jet (ジェット Jetto) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and also a third of the Edolas Version of Team Shadow Gear. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jet. Appearance Jet is a young, muscular man with blond hair tinged with orange. He has a pointed nose and a small, protruding, triangular-shaped upper left molar, along with a chipped portion on the lower row corresponding to it. He also has a scar running down his right eye. He wears a black and gray jump suit and constantly keeps his chest out. Personality Jet is a very aggressive and vulgar person. He is a candidate for the strongest Mage in his guild, and teases Elfman constantly for him crying so much. Synopsis Edolas arc Jet first appears, along with Droy, lecturing Elfman for screwing up on a job. As the two continue to lecture Elfman, Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders hiding beneath one of the tables and the two go to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 18-20 After the guild recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Jet and Droy return to lecturing the still crying Elfman and only stopped when Lisanna arrives and tells them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-5 Jet later stands with the rest of his guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Jet tries to discourage them, saying that they already lost half of the members and their master when they were trying to run away from the Royal Army, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Jet, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Jet, not knowing what to do, begins to panic with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Jet is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Jet is a candidate for the strongest Mage in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, and is thus, a powerful Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 Magic Shoes: Jet possesses Magic Shoes that enable him to glide speedily on the ground as well as deliver powerful kicks to opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas